


Nightmares hurt

by demonqueenofplastics



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Accidental selfharm, Beheading, Blood, Gen, anne is scared, hurt comfort, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonqueenofplastics/pseuds/demonqueenofplastics
Summary: Anne has a nightmare but doesn't want to bother the other queens with it so she tries to deal with it herself. Luckily she can't stop people from being there for her
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Nightmares hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something different from my normal work hope it's something people like

It was another quiet night in the mansion until a little noise was heard in the mansion coming from one of the rooms. Anne had woken up and was sitting up straight in her bed, sweat falling in little spirals of off her face. The girl was sitting there wide eyed and breathing heavily from the intense nightmare that she just experienced.  _ Okay calm down Anne it’s just a nightmare nothing that can and will harm you.  _ The girl thought to herself letting her beating heart slowly calm down while closing her eyes for a bit and rubbing her neck where her scar was. Her mind was still racing and going over all the little things that had looked so real a few moments before. Slowly she sank back into the flashback from before 

_ 'The fight with Henry was really bad making Anne question if she should have just kept her mouth shut. The only thing she felt like she could do was go to Elizabeth and hug her to make sure that she at least held her daughter a final time. Which was really smart since it was indeed the last chance she had on hugging her daughter, not much later she got dragged off to the tower of London and locked up there having to wait for her execution. Anne felt herself slowly breakdown once she was alone in the tower and the realisation hit her that she would never get away from there alive. So by the time that her execution finally was there she was able to keep her head up and look unfazed while on the inside she was terrified. “Witch” she heard some of the people yell making her more nervous about it especially once she was on the little stage being pushed to her knees. A blindfold was put over her eyes and the last thing she saw was Henry watching her from his balcony making her feel more miserable. “I’m sorry Lizzie please stay safe” She muttered before the sword struck her neck and her head came clean off of her body. The only thing she had felt before her dead was the incredible pain.'  _

That same pain was the thing that was pulling her back into the present time. Anne slowly started to shake her head to rid her mind from the thoughts.  _ Just get some water Anne and after that try to sleep once more  _ she reminded herself before slowly slinging her legs from her bed and standing onto them. The cold floor underneath her feet made her think back of the time in the cold tower before she slowly took a deep breath and started to walk  _ Come on Anne you’re okay, he’s not Here and can’t harm you anymore _ she thought trying to reassure herself. Thanks to her mind every time flashing back to what happened in the past it took her a few minutes to even reach her own bedroom door. 

As soon as she reached it and opened it she looked into the dark hallway and panicked a little. The darkness cast shadows around her that scared her so she quickly switched the lightswitch by her room on, as soon as the light in the hallway switched on Anne let out a little sigh of relief that she didn’t realise she was holding. She slowly started to walk to the stairs to go to the kitchen when she reached past Aragon’s room. At first she hesitated to walk past it instead of just knocking on the door before pushing that thought out of her head.  _ Aragon needs her sleep just like the others. They already lose enough sleep when Kitty can’t sleep or has a nightmare. Just grow up Anne it has been so long already get over it.  _ She told herself trying to justify her foolish reaction of not telling any of the queens about her nightmares. 

Anne steadied herself once she reached the stairway and started to descent the familiar stairs. Her mind however started to link it to another stairway that she has walked before already. One that scared her to no end, one that meant the end for her. Every time she took a step down the familiar sounds around her seemed the cloud over once more, sounding more like the armor the guards wore. The sounds seemed to slowly be replaced by the sound of people calling her a witch and cheering for her to die. 

By the time Anne made it down the stairs she was breathing shallow and quickly feeling the panic in her chest rise once more. The cold feeling of the floor sinking through her feet making her wrap her arms around herself trying to warm herself up before looking around and slowly focusing once more on her surroundings realising that she was lost in thought before. “Come on focus you have been here a million times before, you have had nightmares for a long time already so calm yourself down.” She muttered to herself before making her way over to the kitchen basically moving on automatic pilot. In the kitchen she grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and started to fill it with cold water. While the water was filling up the cup Anne stared off into space thinking about the other queens and how they would react if they would know about her problems before shaking that thought away from her mind not wanting to bother them while she could just pretend to be fine like always. After all that is also what she always did on stage pretending that she wasn’t actually really distressed and therefore making the joke so that she could pull herself out of the situation.

The thing pulling her out of her deep thoughts was actually the feeling of cold water running over her hand since the cup was already filled to the brim and spilling over. “frick” Anne muttered before closing the tab and putting the glass down. She grabbed a towel and dried off her hand before making sure that the glass was clean so that she could drink from it. She put the towel away before taking a few sips of the cold water and letting out a little sigh of relief.  _ Now I just need to get back to bed and everything will be fine.  _ She nodded at her own thought process before drinking more water and throwing the rest away. While trying to put the glass down it slipped through her fingers since the glass was still slippery so with a loud breaking sound the glass broke in a lot of pieces. “Oh god I really need to clean this up.” Anne said to herself a little panicked before scrambling to actually clean up the shards from the ground.

She slowly sank to her knees to get more of the shards before hearing some stumbling and panicking more. Her frantic movements caused one of the shards to make a cut in her hand. Anne hissed in pain for a bit before trying to clean up faster not wanting to take too long anymore. As soon as she had cleaned up the shards she grabbed a broom and actually cleaned up the little pieces left on the floor so the others wouldn't stand on them once they would go downstairs. When she finally got around to having cleaned everything she once more looked at her hand where the cut was before noticing that it was bleeding so she went to get the first aid kit for herself.  _ "Die witch"  _ she in the meantime heard once more her mind not letting go of the nightmare. 

Her scar slowly started to hurt more on her neck so she slowly let her other hand move over it scratching it a little before feeling some tears rolling down her cheeks and her vision turning more blurry. She didn't know when she started to cry but she was desperately trying to calm down with no avail. Every step she took to get the first aid kit didn't look like it was bringing her any closer, while every breath she took slowly let her sink back more into her past. Every minute she was standing there the more panicked she started to become. Her breath started to come out ragged while tears started to fall freely down her face. "Please don't" and "I'm sorry" were the only sentences falling from her lips at that moment

_ '"Kill the witch. Boo go away….you deserve to burn." Some of the people around Anne yelled all looking with the same disgusted and angry look. Henry didn't say anything while standing by and watching this all unfold. Next to him Jane was standing looking less amused by the situation then Henry. She actually held a little worry for the woman infront of them. Anne slowly got pushed to her knees while the swordsman grabbed his sword and lifted it.'  _

That moment kept replaying in Anne's head making her fall to the ground while sobs started to wreck her body. She started to fully scratch on the scar around her neck before letting out a loud pained scream as soon as 'the sword' came down on her neck and her scar burned up even more. Anne cried more and kept trying to claw at the scar being too far in the past to realise what was happening "no no no I can't leave Lizzie alone" Anne muttered before her hands were pulled away from her scar and warm arms surrounded her holding her closely while rocking her a little. "Shhh babe you're fine. Everything is good you're safe, you're here with us." A voice that Anne couldn't place said 

"Annie please come back to us." Another one followed while for Anne it looked as if some faceless people were coming up to her. 

"Anne please we're here for you." 

"Oi Anne don't you dare to just leave us here. Come back to us." 

"Anne listen to our voices. Follow the voices." A voice said and Anne slowly started to try and listen to the soothing voices. "Good Anne you're almost there come on" the voice said and slowly started to sound familiar once more. 

Anne kept crying and slowly realised who the voices belonged to. Her fellow queens were there, she also started to feel the warmth surrounding her body and slowly looked around through her blurred eyes. Her breaths started to even out a little although they were still wrecked by sobs. "It's okay Anne we're all here for you." A quiet voice infront of her said so she looked at the woman seeing Jane there. Said queen wiped her tears away and smiled softly at her making Anne cry more 

"What happened Annie?" Her cousins voice rang out to her side. When she looked towards her she looked into the girls worried eyes and shook her head feeling her throat constrict as soon as she tried to open her mouth to talk. 

"It's alright take your time. Don't rush and don't force yourself. Not talking is also alright." The calm voice of Parr sounded while still holding her hands softly in her own. Anne weakly nodded about it before closing her mouth once more and forcing herself to calm down a little.  _ They are here it's all alright. They are here for me. _

Anna walked out of the room before coming back in a few moments later with the first aid kit "maybe it's handy to clean up her wounds." She said keeping her voice quiet so she wouldn't disturb Anne once more. 

While Anne looked around slowly calming down a bit Jane took the medical treatment over from Anna since she was better with it. "This is gonna sting a bit." She warned before rubbing some alcohol on the cut in Anne's hand making the girl hiss in pain. "Sorry." Jane whispered of course not wanting to hurt the girl more than necessary. After the alcohol she put some bandages around the girls hand and looked a little worried. "Euhm Anne" she muttered making Anne focus on her once more while nodding "I will have to do the same to your neck since you kinda scratched it open is that Alright?" 

Anne nodded realising why her neck was still hurting this badly and trying to sit still while Jane was treating her. It was stinging and hurting a lot but Anne just put her teeth on each other trying to get through it. As soon as Jane stopped the treatment Anne let out a shaky sigh of relief. She started to look around her a little panicky since there were only four queens around her for what she knew and she was afraid that things were still going wrong. 

The two arms that were wrapped around her tightened a little more pulling Anne closer "calm down babe we are all here for you." 

Anne calmed down realising that Aragon was there as well and that they could all get through this. "Th-thanks guys." Anne muttered quietly making the queens smile a bit. 

"We will always be there for you. Just tell us when something is wrong." Anna answered raising one eyebrow at the girl 

"I was just pulled into the past I guess." Anne said trying to shrug it off so that they would be less worried. "I will be okay don't worry." 

"No we do worry. We are your family Anne we care for you and your health so if you're mentally struggling with coping we want to be there for you." Jane said looking a little stern at the girl to make it clear to her. 

"Yes Annie just like you're always here for us we want to be there for you as well. So please don't pretend to be strong just to make us think everything is alright. It's okay to be hurt and it's okay to feel bad." Kitty went on and smiled at Anne trying to encourage her cousin to stay honest to them. 

"If doing your song makes you uncomfortable we can change that as well." Parr went on putting in the link between their musical and the breakdown Anne always has on stage. 

"NO… I do want to do the song. That's why the joke is there to make me feel better. I want to share my story as well." Anne said getting a little defensive about it while Parr nodded slowly 

"That's alright Anne you can do your story and you can do the song. If you don't want to sleep alone anymore you can sleep with one of us. You never have to be alone if you don't want to be." Aragon softly said having moved one of her arms to softly stroke the girls hair. 

"I would like that honestly." Anne muttered not wanting to be alone anymore. 

"Of course tonight we just all sleep in the same room. And from tomorrow you can choose wherever you want to sleep no matter what we will be by your side." Aragon said and the other queens nodded in agreement

Anne smiled grateful for having such a great family. "Thank you all and thank you for being my family, I love you all so much." 

"And we all love you Anne" they said back all giving the girl a much needed hug 

_ I couldn't wish for a better family I shouldn't have doubted that they would be there for me as well _


End file.
